


All Because of A Simple Monitor

by Anichibi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I like to think that Sonic believes that his speed is all there is to him, Insecure Sonic is insecure, Light Angst, M/M, Originally wanted to include Knuckles but this thing's long enough, Silver is a nervous boy, Tails pulls a Deus Ex Machina, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Sonic and Silver find a monitor, but when they break it open, they find out that their powers have been swapped! Even worse is that Eggman had planned to defeat Sonic while in this state!





	All Because of A Simple Monitor

"Hey, Sonic, what's this?" Silver came up to Sonic, who was resting under a tree on Emerald Coast, holding a TV-looking device. The screen only displayed static. Sonic sat up, a look of pure joy on his face. "No way! Is that a monitor?! Man, I haven't seen one of those in a long time." Sonic leapt off the ground and landed in front of Silver, gesturing for him to put it down. Silver did as requested, watching Sonic look it over. "What does it do?" he asked.

"It's like the item capsules we use nowadays. When you bust it open, you get whatever item is displayed on the screen. Pretty weird how it's only static, though." Sonic lifted it up and turned it over in his hands. He had no clue what was in it. Well, there was only one way to find out. "I'm gonna see what's inside." Sonic declared, placing it back on the ground. "You wanna break it with me, Silv?" Silver glanced from Sonic's face to the monitor. Sonic's foot was on top of the box. "Sure."

Silver walked to the other side of the monitor and lifted his foot so it was above the box, ready to stomp on it. Sonic had done the same. "On the count of three, we stomp. Alright?" Silver nodded in response to Sonic's question. "Good. Now then. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" The two slammed they're feet on the monitor, smashing it open and enveloping them in a bright light. "Sonic? Is this normal?!"

"No. Get behind me, Silver!"

Once the light disappeared, the two looked around. Nothing had changed. Sonic, still on edge, held out his arm defensively in front of Silver. He slowly approached the now broken monitor, but wasn't able to get a close enough look as the splashing of water drew his attention to a giant robot, piloted by Eggman himself. "I've got you now, Sonic!"

"Not this time!" Sonic grabbed Silver's arm and ran...

Except he wasn't going anywhere near his normal speed.

"What?!" Sonic was scared. Why wasn't he going so fast that the sand behind them blew like dust in the wind? Even worse, without his speed, there was no way they'd be able to get away from a fight. Sonic spun around, launching a beach chair at the robot with powers he didn't even know he had. "What the hell..?" A cyan glow had enveloped his hand, strikingly similar to a certain hedgehog's powers. "Hey! That's my psychokinesis!" Silver exclaimed. "That's right! I designed that monitor as a trap to swap your powers. Well, it was originally supposed to eliminate Sonic's speed entirely, but this is still according to plan, so I guess it doesn't matter much." Eggman rambled.

Sonic turned to Silver. "Does that mean you have my speed?" He asked. "If you have my psychokinesis, it's fair to assume I have your speed." Sonic glanced from the robot to the broken monitor. He ran to the monitor and grabbed it, running back to Silver just as Eggman's robot fired at him. "Silver, run as fast as you can and, please, try not to crash into anything." Sonic commanded. Silver nodded before lifting Sonic in his arms. "What are you-?"

"It's easier for both of us to do it like this! Now, h-hang on!" The confidence in Silver's voice wavered. Sonic put one arm around Silver's neck, the other holding tightly onto the monitor. If Tails could fix it, they could use it to get their powers back. Silver took off, the sand under his feet blowing behind them and creating dust. He did as Sonic requested and kept running. He had gotten the hang of this unfamiliar power quickly, it seemed.

Silver didn't stop until they reached the pool behind the hotel in Station Square, which served as the entrance to Emerald Coast. He was completely exhausted. "Thank Chaos...we made it..." Silver's hands were on his knees as he took in gulps of air. It seemed Sonic's speed didn't come with his stamina. "We should get to Tails' workshop over in Mystic Ruins. If Tails can fix this monitor, then we should get our powers back." Sonic sighed. He didn't have a clue how to use Silver's psychokinesis, and he hated that. He felt completely useless in this situation.

"Will I have to run again?" Silver half-asked half-whined. "No, we'll be taking the train. It'll take longer, but you clearly need the rest. C'mon, we'll cut through Casinopolis."

\---------------------------------

It wasn't long until the two arrived at Mystic Ruins. Sonic looked around the large area. The tunnel leading to Ice Cap and Angel Island was still open, unsurprisingly. In the opposite direction, Tails' workshop sat at the top of a plateau-like area, the runway for the Tornado in view. Silver followed him out of the train. "So, which way is Tails' workshop?" he asked. Sonic pointed east of where he was facing. "Over there." Silver looked where he was pointing before nodding. The two walked down the stairs from the station before running to the workshop. Silver had crashed into a few things on the way, so the two decided to just walk instead.

Sonic opened the door to the workshop, seeing Tails modifying the Tornado. "Hey bud, how's it hangin'? He greeted Tails casually. "Oh, Sonic! I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon! I wanted to finish up with the Tornado so we could test out the new things I added!" Tails replied, putting down the tools in his hands. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't exactly planning on coming here. Thing is, Silver and I may have fallen for one of Eggman's little traps and we kinda need your help."

"What?! What happened?!" Tails asked. Sonic put the broken monitor in his hands on the table nearby. "This thing happened. Silver found it and when we broke it open, there was this bright light and our powers got swapped. Eggman said that he built it in hopes I'd break it and lose my speed for good. Think you can fix it?" Tails inspected the monitor. "I can try, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to make it work. It will probably take a few days at least."

"I see. Well, good luck, buddy! I'll swing by tomorrow to check on things!" Sonic left the workshop, noticing Silver sitting on the step up to the door. "Well, now what?" Silver asked. "Well, we could explore. You've never be here before, right, Silv?" Sonic asked, bending down to meet Silver's eye level. "Well, yeah, but what if Eggman attacks us again?" Silver's eyes held anxiety. "Relax, Silv. We may have each other's powers, but there's nothing that egghead can dish out that we can't deal with! We just gotta train so our powers feel at least somewhat natural to us, right?" Silver seemed to like that thought, as he smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea! Where should we train, though?" Sonic gestured to the lower level of the plateau they were standing on. It was big enough that Silver could practice using his speed, but he worried he would fall off and-worst case scenario-fall into the ocean.

"Um, I think it would be better for you to try using my psychokinesis first. Otherwise, you'll just end up flinging things on accident like you did with that beach chair." Sonic agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah. It would be bad if I hurt someone on accident." He sighed. "Well, let's get to it. Hopefully you'll learn the basics quickly."

Thus, they spent the afternoon helping each other adapt to their powers should anything happen. They figured they would at least try to get used to them seeing as Eggman would probably try to attack Sonic while his signature speed was in the hands of someone else.

\---------------------------------

The two returned to the plateau the following morning. "So, you got the hang of it yet?" Silver asked. "Only one way to find out, Silv." Sonic tried to move one of the barricades on the plateau with psychokinesis. It lifted off the ground just a few feet before he let it go, accidentally flinging it into the ocean. He winced as the barricade splashed into the water beneath. "Well, it's an improvement, I guess..." Silver stated, giving a half-hearted shrug to Sonic, to which the other replied with a defeated sigh.

"I'm terrible at this. Look at you. You've only had my speed for a day and you're doing just fine, while I've barely improved at all. If Eggman attacks, I'm dead!" Silver pat Sonic's back as the other vented his frustration. It was rare to see the blue blur like this. "Don't get so stressed out about it, Sonic. To be fair, psychokinesis isn't something you can perfect in a day. Superspeed is easier to handle because there isn't a lot to think about to use it. So it's alright if you don't have the hang of it yet. You're lucky you have someone who can help you out. In my time, there weren't many people with psychokinesis who were willing to help me. I had to learn all on my own." That didn't seem to make Sonic feel any better. "Silver. It took me three years to get the hang of my speed. It took you a _day_."

Silver bit his lip. He'd never seen Sonic act like this and he had no clue what to do. Then he remembered Sonic's suggestion from yesterday. "Hey, why don't you show me around? I've never been here before and I think it'd be a great way to pass the time!" Sonic nodded half-heartedly. "Sure, alright." This was gonna be a long day, Silver could already tell.

\---------------------------------

"So, is there anywhere else to visit here?" Silver asked as the two returned to Tails' workshop. "Just Windy Valley and Ice Cap. But, it'd probably be better to wait on those until we have our own powers back." Sonic replied. He was in a significantly better mood than earlier, and Silver was glad to see that.

Then of course, the thing Sonic had been dreading happened.

"Oh, good day, Sonic!" The hedgehog cringed at the sound of Eggman's voice. "Shit. I knew today was going too good." He groaned. "How're those powers of yours treating you?" The doctor asked mockingly. "Just fine," Sonic grabbed a decently sized rock with psychokinesis. "no thanks to you!" He hurled the rock at Eggman's Egg Mobile, a loud clang indicating he hit the hovercraft pretty hard. "Hey! I just finished polishing this!"

"Oh boohoo, egghead. Is there a reason you're here besides to gloat?" That seemed to really piss off Eggman. "There is now! Prepare to be obliterated, you blue rodent!"

_"He's not going to deny that he was originally here to gloat?"_

With the push of a button, a robot similar to the one from yesterday landed in front of them. Eggman's Egg Mobile entered the robot, a glass dome covering the entrance and thus serving as a cockpit of sorts. "Now I wish I hadn't thrown that rock..." Sonic muttered. "Well, you're gonna have to throw a lot more than that, Sonic!" Silver yelled. Sonic swallowed hard. Sure, he always wrote off whatever Eggman threw at him as a joke, but that was because he was confident in his abilities. Now, he couldn't get his hands to just stop _shaking_. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the missiles heading straight for him until Silver rammed into him and snapped him from his thoughts. "Sonic, take one of those missiles and launch it back at him!"Sonic nodded in response and did as told. The missile hit the robot and seemed to do quite a bit of damage. "Why you-I'll get you!" The robot reached out to grab the two hedgehogs. Sonic's fear was quickly replaced with concern for Silver's safety. He grabbed Silver with psychokinesis and quickly threw him aside just as the robot was about to grab them both. "Sonic!" Sonic squirmed in the robot's hand, his arms pinned to his sides. He couldn't use his powers now, not with his arms pinned down. "Looks like it's game over, Sonic!" The metal hand's grip got tighter. It felt like Sonic's body was getting crushed. He screamed, now trying even harder than before to break free. It was no use. Without any outside help, he was as good as dead.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Tails yelled, the familiar sound of a biplane entering Sonic's ears. A few missiles were aimed at the robot's weakspots, and the thing went down. The hand released Sonic, whom Silver caught before he could hit the ground. Sonic felt weak. He absolutely loathed the feeling. He was again lost in thought until Silver caught his attention by cupping his cheeks. "Sonic, are you alright?!" Silver asked, clearly panicked and concerned. "I'm fine, Silv, I'm just fine. Nothing's broken or anything. Are you okay?" Silver didn't answer, hugging Sonic tightly instead. "Silv?"

"I'm so glad you're alright." Sonic froze up a bit. He didn't expect to hear that from him. After a few seconds, he hugged back. "Sorry for making you worry, Silv. Now, are you alright?" Silver nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you when I threw you, did I?" Sonic's voice was layered with concern. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Silver replied. "Good. Let's get to the workshop."

\---------------------------------

"Hey, Sonic, are you awake?" Silver asked after having woken up in the middle of the night. They had been camping out in the cave near Tails' workshop. Sonic's back was to Silver. He made a few soft sounds akin to whimpers which had caught Silver's attention. "Sonic?" The sounds stopped immediately after Silver spoke his name. "Go back to sleep, Silv. Sorry if I woke you." Something about Sonic's voice sounded off, almost like he'd been crying. But, that can't be, right? No, Silver thought, he'd seen quite a few different sides of Sonic in the past two days. Who's to say this isn't another side of him?

"Is something wrong?" Sonic didn't respond right away. "Sonic?" Silver put a hand on his shoulder, Sonic flinching just a bit at the contact. "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it, Silver. Go back to sleep." Silver didn't believe it. "Sonic, you sound like you've been crying. Just let me help." Sonic didn't say another word. "Sonic, if it's about this morning, I told you that it's alright."

"No, I-I..." Sonic bit his lip. "Earlier, when we were fighting Eggman, I...I was _terrified_. I knew that, without my speed, I was dead. And, if you weren't there, I probably wouldn't be alive today. It made me realize that I really am _nothing_ without my speed." Silver's eyes softened. Even Sonic has his insecurities, it seemed. "Would you mind turning around to face me?" Sonic did as such and faced Silver, wiping the tears from his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Sorry for bugging you like this, Silv. I know it probably sucks seeing the blue blur himself in tears."

"I like to think of it as you trusting me to keep this between us. I'd assume that there aren't a whole lot of people you could come to for this." Silver replied, rubbing the other's shoulder. "Heh, yeah, you're right about that, Silv. I can't really think of anyone who wouldn't freak out about this. Well, Knuckles probably wouldn't, but he's not great in the emotional department." Sonic laughed a bit. "Shadow probably wouldn't be the best person to go to either. He'd probably kick you in the back of the head and tell you to get over it." Silver thought aloud. "That's definitely something Shadow would do!" Sonic replied, laughing again. Silver was glad to see that his mood had gotten better so quickly.

Silver yawned, catching the other's attention. "You tired?" Sonic asked. "I _did_ just wake up a few minutes ago." Silver replied. "Well, mind helping me sleep?" Silver bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to fulfill Sonic's request. Nervously, he put an arm around him and pulled him to his body, Sonic's head landing on his chest. Sonic warmed up to the embrace fairly quickly. "Jeez, your chest is so soft, Silv."

"Th-Thanks. Um, this isn't weird or anything, is it?"

"Relax, bud, it's fine. Honestly, I could get used to this." Sonic's arms wrapped around Silver, something that didn't help Silver's embarrassment. "Um, Sonic?" Sonic hummed to indicate he was listening. "Isn't this at least a little embarrassing to you?"

"Not really. Why? Is it too uncomfortable for you?" Sonic asked, looking up to see Silver's face. "No! It's fine! If you're okay with this then I don't mind." Silver answered. "Silv, if you're not comfortable, we can stop. We don't have to do this."

"It's not making me uncomfortable! I'm just a little nervous is all." Silver replied quickly. "Are you sure?" Sonic was still unsure. He didn't want to make Silver do something he didn't want to for his sake. Silver moved Sonic's head back down and rested his head on top. "It's alright, Sonic. Really. Go to sleep." Sonic didn't feel like arguing with him. Silver's warmth was making him sleepy and it wasn't like he had any problems with it himself. He nuzzled just a bit closer to Silver before drifting off the sleep.

\---------------------------------

"Good news guys! I managed to fix that monitor!" Tails exclaimed that morning. " Really?! Sweet! I've been itching to get back at Eggman for yesterday." Sonic exclaimed. He glanced over at Silver, who seemed equally excited. "Oh, but there's just one thing I wanna do first." Sonic used psychokinesis to bring Silver closer to him before kissing him. Silver was surprised, and the feeling lasted long, even after the kiss was over, ending as quickly as it started.

"Alright, now then." Sonic took the monitor from the table and put it on the floor, his foot on top of it. "Silv? You ready? We need to break it together otherwise it won't work." Silver shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, before getting on the other side of the monitor and lifting his foot above it, ready to stomp down. Sonic had done the same. "Just like last time. On the count of three, we stomp, alright?" Silver nodded. "Alright. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" They slammed their feet on the monitor, smashing it and enveloping them in a bright light.

The light dissipated, and the two decided to see if it worked. Sonic ran, and _god_ did he miss the wind blowing in his face as he ran. He ran in circles around the flat plain next to Tails' workshop before running back up to the two in front of the door, beaming. Silver used his psychokinesis and brought Sonic in front of him before roughly placing him on the ground, grabbing his shoulders, and kissing him curtly. His face was beet red as he pulled back. "There. Now we're even." He stated, pouting. Sonic was a bit surprised before snapping back to his usual carefree demeanor and laughing. "I guess so!" Silver's face grew a darker shade of red before he dropped the grumpy act and began laughing as well.

As all this happened, Tails sighed and shook his head. "I was wondering how long it would take for him to finally do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to write Sonic being insecure and just sort of venting to Silver more often whoops


End file.
